Talk:Super Logicalist/@comment-6518600-20170411030803
And we're getting "My Logicalist". It's going to get its own zone (outside the current field), and it's to replace a logicalist / super logicalist for a trance. How-to #It is placed face down before the game started. #Turn it face up when the game started ("Judge your logic!"). #When you want to trance, you choose the foreigner (like normally, from the circle), and rest your "My Logicalist" card. #Then, (like usual) search for the tranceunion you want to trance as and mobilize it. #This time, you only put the foreigner into the soul while the "My logicalist" card is put to rest. Condition to use My logicalist card must be . Attention #My logicalist card does not move into a soul. #My logicalist card does not during the stand phase. My Logicalist FAQ *Q. What is a my logicalist card? **A. A my logicalist card is replacement of a logicalist to trance with a foreigner, once per game. *Q. When can my logicalist card can be used? **A. After the new products released on July. Or, after the meeting shop on May and BCF2017 when a my logicalist card will be distributed. When you're playing a free fight with your friend, we wouldn't mind for my logicalist cards to be used as long both players permitted it. *Q. Do we must have a my logicalist card to play? **A. No, it's not a must if you don't use any. Also, according to the tournament regulation, there are possibilities that a logicalist card or a super logicalist card can be used as a replacement. In that case, that logicalist is treated as my logicalist, and it loses all the text other than the character name. *Q. Can we start the game with using two or more my logicalist cards? **A. No. My logicalist zone can be placed with one card only. *Q. If we use a replacement, can we only put total of 4 copies of the same cards including the my logicalist and the main deck? **A. No, since my logicalist card is not included in the main deck, the replacement does not included in the up-to-4-copies rule. *Q. Do we need use to use the same card sleeve for my logicalist card as the main deck's card sleeves? **A. No, you may use a different card sleeve. *Q. Do we have a limited choice to choose a tranceunion to be mobilized or foreigner to trance with when we use my logicalist card to trance? **A. No. Like the normal trance, you may trance with any foreigner and mobilized any tranceunion. *Q. What would happen if we chose not to mobilized a tranceunion when using a my logicalist card? **A. The my logicalist card is stayed and the foreigner used for the trance is put into the drop zone. *Q. Can the covenant ability activates when using a my logicalist card to trance? **A. Yes, it can be activated. In that case, the condition of the covenant ability must met. *Q. Does using my logicalist card to trance included in the trance-once-per-turn rule? **A. Yes, it is. *Q. Is it possible to trance with a logicalist and a foreigner from the field even though my logicalist card is at ? **A. Yes, it is. The player have the choice to decide when to use the my logicalist. *Q. Since the tranceunion will having one card in the soul after mobilizing by using a my logicalist card to trance, can its be used? **A. Yes, it can. A can be used as long it has at least one card in its soul. *Q. Can a my logicalist card be chosen by the effect or cost that chooses a member(s)? **A. No, it cannot. Since a my logicalist card is not a member, it cannot be chosen by the effect or cost that a member(s). *Q. Does a my logicalist card is included as a card in the field? **A. No, it is not included. A my logicalist is placed on the my logicalist zone instead of the field.